You're Mine
by VINAI
Summary: When Jack goes to a club alone, he doesn't expect to have any sort of fun. But that all changes when he runs into a little blonde beauty. *Set in 2k16 AU!* Jack/Mac slash! Don't like don't read! (I DONT OWN THEM!) Plz R&R! - Full tags inside! - Enjoy!


_**A/N: if you aren't a person for slash yet you are still here reading this, I advise you to skedaddle while you still can by clicking the back button on the top left corner of your screen. Or you can be brave too. Like I said, this thing will probably be shit anyway, but I will let y'all be the judge of that lol. Now for you brave peeps that are into this kind of . . . stuff, enjoy and, please, no flames. Flamers are just sorry losers who don't have anything better to do. However, if you're kind enough to give me some constructive crit, I'll be more than happy to hear what you have to say! Thank you!**_

 _ **Tags:**_ _ **AU!, Um, obviously slash, Flirtatious!Mac!, Insecure!Jack!, Blow job, Mentions of public drinking and general initiative sexual contact, Night club, Eventual Dom!Jack, Sub!Mac!, Implied Jack/Mac.**_

* * *

 **You're Mine**

The club was packed. Every corner seemed to have somebody doing something. Rainbow strobe lights danced and flashed over the crowd in time to everyone's elevated heart rate and deep thump of the loud music. People brushed past him, laughing drunkenly or with a new horny partner hanging off their shoulders.

Jack sighed and turned his attention to his toxic drink, gently swirling the liquid in the glass. He didn't really know why he was here. It's not like he was planning on bringing somebody home. Jack was fairly certain that he was the oldest person here and that _most_ of these party-goers were young enough to be his kids. He grimaced. No, that would just be wrong and down right pediphilia. But, he mused, it could already be described as that anyway. Considering he was in a club filled to the max with both men and women wearing the skimpiest clothing imaginable.

He frowned and rubbed his eyes. Jack wasn't really a party animal all that much anymore. Sure, he may take some pretty wild dares when it was just him and his buddies, or go out for drinks during work nights, but he's never really gone _this_ far before. Maybe back in his teenage years he'd imagine himself doing this, but not now. So the only reason left that seemed to make sense in his tired mind, was that he was here to escape the everyday stress of life and working a 9-5 job, five days a week that made you feel captive. On top of having to deal with whiny, stupid and, sometimes, difficult people on a regular basis.

Being on the costumer service team could do that to you.

He frowned into his drink in thought. It didn't really _feel_ like the true answer, but he'd go with just for tonight.

Jack leaned off the wall and down the last of his drink in one go, relishing in the burn as it traveled down his throat. Normally, he'd be feeling claustrophobic with how close everyone was around him, but the alcohol really helped to numb the affect as he made his way towards the bar for another re-fill. This will be his third glass tonight in the last hour. He'd have to remember somehow to call a cab.

The DJ changed to another song with a bouncy bass. The herd of people quickly regained their high spirits and began to fill the dance floor again. Cheering loudly and bouncing in time to the music. Jack was almost to the bar when somebody ran into him. Or maybe it was his fault. Jack didn't really know, nor did he care. Jack whirled around to face whoever it was and bark a snippy comment about how they should watch where they're going . . .

His comment completely vanished in his throat when he looked into those clear blue eyes. The kid was young, Jack finally realized when his brain remembered how to work again. Easily somewhere in his early to mid-twenties. His golden hair shimmered in the twiring strobe lights. He gave Jack a brief once over before meeting the older man's eyes with a friendly smile.

Jack just about died at the amount of beauty this young man before him held.

And then he remembered his manners.

"Oh shit! I-I'm sorry! I, uh, I didn't see you. And I've, uh, had a bit much to drink so . . . you, know. I, uh, I'm not-" Jack stopped when the blonde started chuckling. "What?"

The young blonde shook his head and leaned in close to Jack's ear. It was amazing to the older man how quickly the dirty thoughts entered and took root in his mind at the simple motion.

"You're cute when you stutter." The blonde purred. The seductive tone sent shivers down Jack's spine. Apparently, his new friend noticed and pressed himself closer, innocently placing a hand on the man's belt. "I'm Mac by the way. What's yours, Cowboy?"

He swallowed thickly and managed to stutter out, "J-Jack."

Mac smiled, a glint in his eye. He was only a hair away from meeting Jack's lips as he snaked his arms around the Texan's neck. His hand gently running through the short brunette fuzz of hair. Jack's eyes widened and he tensed, unsure of the situation, but also craving for it to continue.

"I-"

"Shhh," the blonde whispered against his cheek before mouthing the older man's jaw a moment. He smiled, pleased to make the older man gasp in pleasure. Mac pulled back enough to stare lustfully into Jack's brown eyes. "Let me take care of you." And slowly slid to his knees.

A gazillion different things buzzed through Jack's mind as he finally realized what was about to happen. Even through the immense amount of pleasure and rush of excitement at what was to come, he still had enough common sense to notice that they were still out in the open for everyone to see. Not that anyone would give a rat's ass, he was sure. They were all too drunk to even know what was going on. But that didn't stop the subconscious thought from circling around in his head.

His attention snapped back to the blonde at the feeling of his pants and boxers all being pulled down in one go. _So the kid must have experience_ , Jack assumed. He'd blame it on the alcohol later, but the thought of the kid sucking anyone else's cock made Jack jealous to a degree.

But the jealousy along with the kid's experience suddenly went out the window at the feeling of Mac's warm and wet mouth licking the side of his hard shaft. The Texan threw his head back in a silent groan. _Who knew that this could feel so good?_

The blonde hummed as he mouthed the side of Jack's cock. Enticing little needy whimpers from the older man. He slowly worked his way down, his spit lubricating the skin and making it slick. It wasn't long before he had the older man's entire cock in his mouth. Jack gasped and fisted his hands into the kid's blonde hair. Mac's jaw automatically relaxed and allowed Jack to take control and fuck his mouth. An awkward smile came to his swollen lips as he glanced up through his lashes. Jack's mouth was moving, but nothing could be heard over the loud music. Someone in the crowd cat called at them.

The blonde hummed in pleasure and added a bit more suction in time to Jack's thrusts. The older man's pace was on the verge of brutal now. Mac's eyes started to water, fighting his gag reflex to allow Jack further entry down his throat. His throat muscles ached at the force produced by the man's bucking hips, anxiously seeking release. Incoherent spiels and profanities fell from his lips, only to be eaten up by the loud bass. Jack could feel the heat boil inside the pit of his stomach with each rough thrust into Mac's mouth, strings of the kid's saliva dripped carelessly out the corners of his mouth. Mac felt Jack's muscles tighten and instinctively knew he was almost there. He popped off Jack's cock with a wet _pop_. Jack's cock glistened with the blonde's spit. Mac stood up a moment later and began to stroke Jack hurriedly.

"Cum for me." The blonde whispered hoarsely in Jack's ear. The quiet demand was all it took for Jack and the man came hard with a choked gasp. His cock spewing thick ropes onto Mac's lower stomach, striping his shirt. Mac stroked Jack threw his orgasm, moaning in his ear at the warmth seeping through his shirt. He pulled back only to meet Jack's lips in a hungry needy kiss. The Texan wasted no time in returning the amount of fervor there and quickly pinned the blonde to the nearest wall, his cock reawakened and throbbing for the blonde's talented touch. Mac jumped on him, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. He moaned into the kiss when Jack firmly grabbed his ass and started grinding up against him.

"You're mine and only mine." Jack growled possessively, his breath warm against Mac's lips. Mac smiled and kissed him, deciding to show Jack just how much he agreed with that statement.


End file.
